


Bein' Slick

by JillyWinchester



Series: Newsies Pack Dynamics AU [1]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jack Kelly, Alpha Les Jacobs, Alpha Spot Conlon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beta Albert, Beta Elmer, Beta Finch, Complete, Completed, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Les Jacobs, Omega Crutchie, Omega David Jacobs, Omega Racetrack Higgins, Omega Romeo, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Pack dynamics AU, Protective Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillyWinchester/pseuds/JillyWinchester
Summary: It's a wonder why Davey didn't notice right away, but admittedly he was a little preoccupied with organizing a strike.  He hadn't had any time to think about it.  But now that things have calmed down, he notices it.  A pack bond.  A partial one, at least.  Over the last few stressful days, the Newsies have been patting his back, ruffling his hair, nuzzling and scenting him.  So Davey had a partial bond with one of the biggest packs in the city.  The question is, does he complete the bond, and join the pack of Manhattan Newsies, or just ignore it?
Relationships: Crutchie & David Jacobs, Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Les Jacobs, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly & Romeo (Newsies), Racetrack Higgins & David Jacobs, Racetrack Higgins & Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Newsies Pack Dynamics AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	Bein' Slick

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this will be part of a series, and Kath will eventually be joining the gang!
> 
> Alphas- Jack, Spot, Les, Kath (will come later), Smalls   
> Betas-Albert, Elmer, Finch   
> Omegas-Davey, Race, Crutchie, Romeo

Davey feels like an intruder in Newsie square. He grips Les’s shoulders tightly, keeping him close. All the Newsies in line were part of the same pack. Some have familial pack ties, but most have a singular, strong bond with each other.

It’s unnerving.

But Jack, who as far as Davey can tell is the pack Alpha, is so nice to him and Les. Davey would never take the charity, but Jack offered them food and a place to sleep.

It isn’t even until a few days after the strike he starts to feel the bond. Silly really, Davey would’ve noticed right away, but he was far too preoccupied with organizing rallies and getting soaked.. Jack and the others had been subtly scenting Davey and Les, play fighting, patting their backs, wrapping their arms around shoulders, and ruffling their hair.

Davey’s not sure how he feels about it. They could never have a true pack bond without consent, this partial bond is sort of just like a tentative touch. The Newsies could only be a touch in Davey’s scent so far. If Davey accepted the bond, the Newsie scent would envelope him and share the same importance as his familial-pack bond. Potentially even more.

Did Davey want to accept? Did he want Les to accept? Being part of a pack was a big deal, and a huge decision, It brought certain advantages and disadvantages depending on the pack.

Joining the Manhattan Newsies would bring protection. Davey had had more than one experience in a dark alley where he wondered if his father’s scent would be able to protect him. But no one would mess with him smelling like badass alpha Jack Kelly and his huge gang. Especially with the hesitant alliance between Brooklyn and Manhattan. That would be a huge pack with a solid, tough reputation. 

Joining a big pack like that would also bring familiarity. Davey had a small family, and sometimes their scents didn’t feel as strong as Davey would like. Davey sometimes dreamed of being wrapped completely in pack scent.

But being part of the Newsie pack would bring the Newsie’s reputation as well-and not the good kind. People like Pulitzer thought that the Newsies weren’t anything just because they were poor. And sure-Davey was poor. But he had folks, and education, a home, and could act like he wasn’t. Unless he joined this pack. If he smelt like a huge pack of poor kids, would anyone take him seriously?

Davey felt himself recoil, and wanted to slap himself. That wasn’t what pack was about. Pack was about the people you trusted and loved, and Davey would trust the Newsies with his life. If some hypothetical future employer had a problem with who he was friends with, then Davey would find a job somewhere else. 

Okay then. Davey would accept the bond. Now, should he encourage Les to accept? To be honest, Davey wanted Les to come to the decision himself, but the boy was only nine. Most people didn’t get a second pack until their teenage years, especially not one as serious and close knit as the Manhattan Newsies. Was he old enough to accept the commitment?

No doubt it would be beneficial. Having a big family would be great, and no matter what no one would be too busy for Les. He’d always have playmates, and protective big brothers. Davey couldn’t find any reason for Les  _ not _ to accept. If, in a few years, the boy wanted to separate, then that would be possible. It would just take a very long time, especially since his brother would be a part of the pack. But it would be possible to leave.

Davey meets with Jack the next day after all their papes are gone. “Did you guys think you were being slick?” he asks..

Jack pinks a little, but otherwise remains the same. “Wondering when you were gonna bring it up. So?”

“I wanna have a discussion. Tell me about the pack.”

Jack nods, and they walk while they talk. “I’m the leader of the Newsies, and the leader of the pack. Race is my second, but he’s not my omega. I don’t have one. Race’s got a thing with Spot, which is mostly why this alliance thing is going to work. Beyond that there isn’t really any official hierarchy. Anyone can come and talk to me, and I’ll do whatever I can to help them out. I do expect to be obeyed though. All the rules are meant for everyone’s own good, and are easy enough to follow.”

Davey nodded and Jack continued. “Don’t steal from each other, If you’re coming home late, tell someone, Avoid bars before 8am and after 11am. Look out for each other, don’t steal from those who have less than you, don’t take Race’s cigar, don’t sell out of pack territory, omegas make sure to nest, alphas feel free to patrol the territory, if an omega wants you in their nest after work make time for them, don’t hide injuries or sickness, tell someone if you haven’t eaten, and know you can always come to pack for help.”

Davey nodded, and asked the question that’d been gnawing at him since yesterday. “Are you guys-do you, are you-”

“Are we a real pack? Do we not really care about each other and just use each other’s scent for our advantage?”

Davey wouldn’t have phrased it like that, but he nodded. Jack took his hand and looked him in the eye. “We’re a real pack, Davey. I take my duties as Alpha seriously, and I vow to protect the whole pack. I will always be there for you, and Les if he decides to join. This ain’t fake.”

Davey took in a deep breath. His eyes stung but he didn’t cry. “Okay. I accept.”

Jack smiled brightly, before it dimmed a little. “Are you sure?”

Davey nodded. “I’m sure.”

Jack was still holding his hand as he led Davey back to the lodging house. They passed Racer on the way. 

“Hey, Spottie’s gonna have to wait, Davey accepted.”

Race’s face lit up and he pulled Davey into a bear hug. “That’s great! The guys’ll be so excited! I’ll round everyone up!”

By the time they got back to the lodging, all the newsies were gathered in what passed as the living room, buzzing with excitement.

There were hugs, and pats on the back, and someone handed him a glass of seltzer. Normally, joining a big pack like this meant a huge, expensive party and a ceremony (as most big packs are richer than rich), but this felt better. More homey. All the newsies joined hands and pledged loyalty to Davey, then Davey joined the circle of hands and pledged the same. Then Jack bit Davey’s scent mark, and Davey was officially a part of the pack.

The scent of pack, of home, of love, rushed in and enveloped Davey. He almost passed out from the euphoria alone. Jack caught him, and carried him bridal style to the bunks. Five bunks were pushed together to make one huge bed. Jack tried to lower Davey down onto the bunk and into the arms of the puppy pile that had formed on the bed, but Davey whined and clung to his shirt. He felt strange- clingy and emotional. Like his world would fall apart if he didn’t get hugs  _ right now _ .

Jack chuckled and joined the pile with Davey in his arms. The others were quick to cuddle up to them. Smalls pet his hair, while Race wrapped an arm around his waist while Albert put his head on Jack’s stomach. 

“You’re just feeling a little clingy with the new bond, it’s normal.” Jack said, kissing his hair. 

Davey sighed, and snuggled into his new pack.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but once I get this AU established, the next work should be longer.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! They only take a second, really make me happy, and encourage me to keep writing!


End file.
